


You put your arms around me and I'm home

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Growing Up, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Reunions, Separations, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, professional athlete noya, teacher asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: 5 of the times they separated and one time they didn't have to.[Alternatively: Nishinoya, Asahi, and some noteable moments during their relationship over the years]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started originally as a 5+1 style fic, but sort of swayed a bit away from that by the end. I still wanted to keep the format though. This is my first Asanoya fic and my first paired fic so hopefully it turned out alright.
> 
> I was listening to some real sappy music at this point so it's all somewhat inspired by the lyrics from "A thousand years" by Christina Perri, if you wanna give that a listen. (And the title is from her song 'Arms' as well)
> 
> Thanks to Quinn for reading this over and offering some edits. I really appreciate it!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnlocke/

The first time Nishinoya left was the hardest. They'd spent two wonderful years together, even after Asahi went to Tokyo for his first year of university. Asahi had made the time to visit at least once a month, and Nishinoya had been able to focus more on volleyball in his final year of high school. But now he'd been scouted and offered a full sports scholarship to a college all the way in the united states.

Of course Asahi had supported him, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity; and he wanted Nishinoya to be able to live his best life, even if that meant having to let him go. Nishinoya was hesitant at first, it would be such a huge change. He'd be so far away from his family and he'd have to let go of the love of his life. But it was also an amazing chance for his career and they both knew how hard it would be to maintain a long distance relationship with that large of a gap between them; especially seeing how busy Nishinoya's schedule would be once he got there, and Asahi still had a few years left of university in Tokyo.

Asahi had come home to Miyagi for a break just in time for Nishinoya's graduation. He'd stood and clapped as Nishinoya's name was called, and felt a rush in his heart when his partner found his eyes in the crowd with a big smile on his face.

They spent the next few weeks together enjoying their free time and indulging in each other as much as possible, knowing the end was coming soon. They'd been with their families, played volleyball with their friends, gone to their favourite little diner, and stayed up as late as they could before they'd kiss each other goodnight.

“I feel like the last few weeks have gone by too fast. Like it was sand falling through my fingers.” Nishinoya said as he leaned into his boyfriend as they watched their last sunrise together on a grassy hill near his home.

“I know.” Asahi said, with sadness he couldn't hide, holding Noya a little tighter as the breeze rolled by.

“I really do love you, Asahi-san.” Nishinoya lifted his head up as he spoke.

“I know that too.” Asahi leaned his head down to meet his partners lips. A few stray tears fell, knowing there were a limited amount of touches left in their time together.

They'd stayed up all night as their last day turned to hours; they could sleep later. Asahi tried to memorize how it felt to have Noya in his arms, to feel the connection and safety he treasured so deeply. Nishinoya breathed Asahi in, thinking over some of their memories together. They'd been teammates and friends, they'd fallen in love, they'd laughed together, they'd cried together, and they'd fallen asleep in each others arms. He was sure feeling this loved and this heartbroken at the same time should have it's own word, he couldn't find any other way to describe it.

-

A couple hours later they were at the airport joined by Nishinoya's parents. Nishinoya hugged them and his two smaller siblings as they sniffled. Asahi tried so hard to keep his tears for when he got home, he didn't want to make this even harder for Noya than it had to be. Of course as soon as Noya looked up to him, his fragile heart broke into one more piece. He leaned his forehead down to meet his partner's.

“These have been the best two years of my life.” Nishinoya said with a slight hiccup in his throat. He began to cry but kept their foreheads together.

“I love you, Nishinoya Yuu.” Asahi responded, trying so hard to not fall completely apart.

They kissed, short and desperate kisses like they needed just one more, and then another. Asahi slowed them as Noya had began to quietly sob, holding his face in his hands.

“You're going to be great, and we'll be rooting for you. So do your best, okay?” Asahi managed, he had to be the stronger person right now. Nishinoya nodded, clinging to Asahi's hands with his own.

The PA system notified the last call for his flight, causing Noya's eyes to widen and his hands to tighten in anxiety.

Asahi acknowledged the change and wiped some of the tears from Noya's cheek. “It'll be okay, I promise.”

Nishinoya nodded again and cleared his throat, he gave Asahi the best smile he could muster. 

He leaned and gave his family one more wave and turned to the flight attendant with his passport. Asahi felt like he couldn't breathe, it was as if Nishinoya was taking all the oxygen with him as he turned the corner down the hallway to his plane. Nishinoya unintentionally held his breath the whole way to his seat, as if he would break into tiny pieces if he let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get our first reunion:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How can I love when i'm afraid to fall?  
> But watching you stand alone,  
> all of my doubt suddenly goes way somehow."

The second time was a few years later. They'd promised to keep in touch, but with both of their busy schedules and opposite time zones making it even more difficult, their messages had tapered off.

Nishinoya was putting everything he had into his training. Volleyball was all he had in the beginning, still learning the language and not really knowing anyone. He gradually found himself with a few good friends and a team that he trusted.

Asahi had spent the last couple of years trying to focus on his studies, and gradually breathing became easier again. He had Daichi and Suga still, and had even tried dating. Asahi finally graduated and had accepted a teaching job at an elementary school in Miyagi that he'd start in a few weeks, he couldn't wait to be back home.

That night was Daichi and Suga's engagement party at a local bar in Tokyo. The couple had been schmoozing with as many people as they could in the crowded establishment. Asahi decided to make his way to the bar for a beer to soothe his still-socially-anxious nerves.

In the few years that had passed, Asahi had filled out even more and had kept himself fit, his hair was still long and was worn in a messy bun.

“How're you holding up?” Suga said, coming up behind him and putting a hand on Asahi's back.

“Oh you know me, the social butterfly” Asahi said sarcastically, leaning against the bar.

Suga laughed, “I know these things aren't your favourite thing, but Daichi and I really appreciate you being here. You're our family.”

“And you're mine. So don't worry about me, go socialize, go be in love” Asahi reassured as Daichi made his way over to them.

“Are you two hiding?” Daichi teased, wrapping his arms around Suga's waist.

“Suga was just going to come find you, but yes I was hiding” Asahi said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh come on Asahi, there are plenty of single guys here, you haven't met anyone that's caught your eye?” Daichi questioned.

Just as Asahi was about to answer, the door to the bar opened loudly as Ryuu strutted in with a slightly embarrassed Kiyoko and more of their old friends. The Karasuno team didn't see each other as often anymore but they all still tried to keep in touch when in the same city.

Asahi laughed and turned back to the bar, taking another sip of his drink. Daichi moved one hand from Suga's waist and placed it on Asahi's shoulder, getting a look of confusion in return. Daichi silently nodded at the door where Suga looked in shock, and Asahi followed his gaze to Ryuu's group again. There, across the crowd, was Nishinoya.

“I had no idea he'd actually come, he didn't tell me!” Suga couldn't help it, he moved out of Daichi's arms and ran through the crowd into Nishinoya's awaiting arms. Asahi hadn't breathed in quite a few seconds when Daichi squeezed his shoulder, bringing him back down to earth.

“Is this okay? We sent him an invite but we didn't know if he'd actually come” Daichi looked a bit concerned.

“What? Of- Of course it's okay. I mean, why wouldn't it be? Nothing bad happened between us, it's just been a long time since we've seen each other, that's all.” Asahi stood as his heart rate picked up, watching Suga pull their friends towards the bar.

Nishinoya still looked like himself, but he'd filled out a bit more as well. He no longer had the blonde piece at the front and he'd styled his dark hair into a little mohawk, he looked really good, Asahi thought.

“Daichi, look who's here” Suga said as he watched Asahi cautiously, leaning back towards his fiance.

“Of course, Nishinoya, thank you so much for coming!” Daichi let go of Asahi's shoulder to shake Noya's hand.

“I was able to get a couple days off last minute so I thought I'd come surprise you, hope that's okay!” Nishinoya said with a genuine smile.

“It's great!” shouted Ryuu, as him and the rest of the group acknowledged the engaged couple; leaving Asahi and Nishinoya to themselves.

Nishinoya smiled and looked at the ground, letting his eyes gaze up to Asahi's. Asahi had been staring but when their eyes met he finally let out the breathe he'd been holding.

“Hey.. Asahi,” Nishinoya spoke uncharacteristically soft, holding out his hand to shake.

“Hey Noya,” Asahi returned, placing his hand in Noya's.

They held like that for an extra few seconds, letting go when they realized they were basically just holding hands.

Asahi cleared his throat. “Um- can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure,” Nishinoya smiled up at him in a familiar way that made Asahi feel at home, even after all those years.

The group of them grabbed a table near the back where the music was a little bit quieter.

“So Nishinoya, how long are you in town?” Daichi asked as he settled in his seat between Asahi and Suga.

Noya sat down across the table, “Just til tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?? that's so soon!” Suga sighed.

“Yeah, the flights are long so it takes away some of the time I'd have here. I saw my parents yesterday and then took a train with these fools this afternoon to get here. I'll be heading back to Miyagi in the morning.” Nishinoya said regretfully.

“Well then I guess we'll just have to make this night count” announced Ryuu, holding his hand out to Kiyoko to head to the dance floor; Slowly the table emptied to join them.

“Oh! Daichi! I love this song, dance with me” Suga begged, already on his feet and pulling Daichi up with both hands. Daichi gave Asahi a look of surrender as he followed Suga away from the table.

Nishinoya and Asahi stayed in the privacy of their table. After the initial shyness of having been apart for so long, things started to settle and began to feel like no time had passed. They leaned a little closer every little while, smiling and laughing at silly things.

“Do you wanna dance?” Nishinoya asked curiously when a slow song started on the speakers.

Asahi nodded, he set his empty beer bottle down and took Noya's hand. Once they were on the dance floor they stilled, momentarily nervous to touch. Asahi moved his hand around Noya's waist, the waist he used to hold and sleep next to, and took Noya's hand with the other. Noya placed his free hand up near Asahi's neck, the neck he used to kiss and nuzzle into, and they slowly leaned in to each other as they swayed. As the song played, the closer they moved. They didn't speak, but fingers held hands and waists and necks with quiet familiarity.

-

It was last call at the bar and a lot of people had cleared out, the few of them back at their table again. Mostly a few drunk friends and the sappy engaged couple kissing in the booth while Noya playfully toyed with Asahi's foot under the table.

Asahi had forgotten what it was like to feel like this. But he knew Noya still had a flight to catch, and if anything more happened between them he'd have an even harder time letting him go again; no matter how much he just wanted to take Noya home.

So when it came time to leave and everyone was hugging goodbye, he did the same. Asahi hugged Noya close and said goodbye, lingering an extra second before letting go. Noya felt disappointed but he understood, so he just just smiled back and they parted ways.

“Are you sssure about this? You're jjust gonna let him go-o?” Suga slurred, hanging off his fiance as they walked.

“I mean, what else can I do? He's still going to leave tomorrow.” Asahi said as he stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets, feeling a pain in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

“But-” Suga started.

“But nothing. Tonight was probably the best night I've had in years, I'm just going to try to leave it at that.” Asahi tried to believe his own words but knew he'd been screwed from the moment Noya stepped into that bar. Daichi looked at him apologetically.

Once he'd waved goodbye to Daichi and an almost comatose Suga, he made his way into his apartment. He set his phone down to charge and stripped off his clothes to take a shower. The night had flown by, and as he washed himself he moved to thoughts of Noya. How could it have been this much time apart and he still felt this way. He'd tried to date in the past but nothing even came close to this feeling.

Asahi pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a v-neck shirt, letting his damp hair hang over his neck on one side. He went to grab his phone and noticed a couple texts.

“So Suga may have texted Ryuu about Noya”  
“He's really drunk so he probably won't remember tomorrow, but I think he gave them your number”  
“Sorry if Nishinoya calls and you're not okay with it. Shit, Suga's down, I gotta go but call me if you need”

All three texts from Daichi, Asahi sighed, and there weren't any missed calls. He headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, thinking about what he might say if Noya did decide to call.

He was about to head to bed when there was a knock at the door.

Asahi opened it to find an out of breath Nishinoya. Asahi's heart flickerered, he hadn't expected to see Noya again and even though he knew this could only hurt more he somehow felt relieved. Nishinoya looked at him with dark, wide eyes, still in his clothes from the bar, and Asahi snapped. He immediately scooped Noya into his arms. Without hesitation, Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi's neck and kissed him so passionately Asahi thought he could die from a heart attack at any moment.

They stumbled into the apartment, Noya ripped off his jacket, threw his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes all the while kissing like they were starving. Once he'd gotten rid of his outer layer he pulled himself up and Asahi grabbed Noya's thighs so they could wrap around his waist.

They kissed and giggled as Asahi hit the door to his bedroom in their haste, then they both hit the bed and began to strip off the rest of their clothing. Everything felt familiar but new at the same time, they already knew each others bodies and fell into rhythm. Touching what liked being touched, kissing what liked being kissed, only separating to breathe. They made love for the first time in years.

-

They lay in bed, still catching their breath, as Asahi glanced at the time.

“When do you have to go?” he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Nishinoya ran his fingers through Asahi's still damp hair. “A couple of hours.”

Asahi sighed, drawing invisible patterns on Noya's chest. Noya's heart began to feel the familiar hurt set in as he tugged Asahi a bit closer to him.

“Would it be okay if we tried to keep in touch again? I don't want to intrude on your life here, but I also don't want to be strangers.” Nishinoya spoke carefully with a maturity that only came from growing up.

“I don't want that either. I'd like to keep in touch too.” Asahi responded with a yawn.

Nishinoya smiled and looked down at him, still running his fingers softly through Asahi's hair. “Tired?”

“Mhm” Asahi nodded into Noya's chest.

Nishinoya chuckled, “You should sleep”

“But if I sleep then you won't be here when I wake up.” Asahi leaned up and rubbed his eyes.

So they spent the next two hours in bed, talking more about everything. They looked and held, trying to make the memory as tangible as possible for when they thought about it later. They kissed in the doorway in the early morning when Noya finally had to leave. Both feeling more full than they'd felt in a long time, but knowing this was how it had to be; and that was that. Asahi watched him walk away for the second time and knew right then that he was going to work hard for this, for Noya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya takes care of Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will be brave,  
> I will not let anything take away  
> what's standing in front of me."

The third time was an accident, or a twist of fate, whatever you prefer.

Over the next year or so they had stayed in touch, not everyday but they did the best they could with what time they had. Not committed to each other officially but secretly both were.  
-

Asahi woke up to see a white tiled ceiling, forgetting briefly where he was. The doctor let him know the surgery was a success. His appendix hadn't burst yet so everything went smoothly, he just had to rest for the next couple weeks. Asahi nodded, still slightly disoriented, as his memories returned of the pain he'd experienced at Daichi and Suga's place before the ambulance brought him to the hospital.

He moaned as he tried to sit himself up a bit, he felt stiff and sore all over. A nurse came in and asked if he was up for some guests, and Asahi nodded. A few minutes later Daichi and Suga walked in looking like worried parents.

“We called your parents and your work, everything is covered for the next little while so you can recover. So don't worry about anything okay?” Suga said, moving a stray hair behind Asahi's ear.

“Thanks you guys. I'm so sorry this had to happen on game night, of all nights” Asahi sighed.

“It's definitely one way to get out of losing-” Daichi teased as Suga elbowed him in the stomach.

“Ignore him. Do you need anything? Water?” Suga asked.

“Water would be nice actually,” Asahi cringed when he moved again.

“Okay, we'll be back. Come on Daichi”

They both walked out, leaving Asahi on his own again. He sighed, letting his hands fall over his stomach. He'd just about found a bearable position when the door to his room slammed open. Nishinoya rushed over to the bed, looking him over from top to bottom.

“Nishi-”

“Are you okay?? What happened?? Are you in pain?” Nishinoya frantically asked as he began to place small kisses on Asahi's face.

Asahi tried to laugh but the pain made him wince; he reached his hands to Nishinoya's shoulders. “Noya, it's just my appendix but they took it out and everything is fine. What on earth are you doing here??”

Nishinoya slowed himself, “Suga called me before you knew what was going on, he said you'd collapsed from pain and that I should get here sooner if I could”

“Sooner? Sooner than when?” Asahi questioned, he had no idea what Noya was talking about.

“I got into Tokyo a couple days ago; you know how I'm officially starting up on Japan's pro team in a few weeks-” He said, nervous but still proud. “I decided to come early to find an apartment and I sort of wanted to surprise you. But I guess you surprised me instead,” he tried to laugh but still held worry in his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“And you came all the way to Miyagi to check on me? You didn't have to do that.” Asahi cooed, running his hand over Nishinoya's anxious cheek.

“Of course I did, I may have knocked over a few people on the way but it was worth it.” Nishinoya stated as he took Asahi's hand.

Asahi sighed and let out a breathy laugh, trying so hard not to anger his stomach but he felt so thankful. Noya was there, to hear and to touch, and that somehow made everything a little easier to deal with.

The next two weeks were difficult and wonderful at the same time, since Nishinoya had decided to stay and help him during his recovery. He felt slightly useless at first, but Noya made him comfortable.

On the second day after they'd returned to the apartment, Asahi had tried to shower. He stood in the hot water, wincing every time he lifted his arms to try to wash himself, letting out more than one moan of distress and frustration.

“Everything okay in there?” he heard Nishinoya say from outside the bathroom door.

“Yeah. I mean... no. I'm just not used to being so useless.” Asahi complained.

Nishinoya opened the door, causing Asahi to pop his head out behind the shower curtain.

“What? You clearly aren't getting anywhere trying to do this yourself” Nishinoya laughed as he stripped off his clothes.

Asahi sighed and closed the curtain, leaning against the wall of the shower. Nishinoya pulled it open enough to step in, quickly stepping under the warm water.

“Okay, give me the soap” he turned to Asahi with an expectant hand out in front of him and the other on his hip.

“I'm an adult, I should be able to do this myself, Noya” Asahi felt a mixture of frustration from his situation and aflutter from having Noya naked in the shower with him.

“Yes, and although you're big and strong, you're a huge baby when it comes to pain, so let me help”

Nishinoya took the soap from Asahi's hand and motioned for him to sit on the stool in front of him. Asahi followed orders and grumpily sat down. Nishinoya washed Asahi's hair and his back; it was nice. 

“Remember when you sprained your ankle in high school and I had to visit you every day because you were so pathetic?” Nishinoya laughed to himself as he helped Asahi out of the shower.

“I was not pathetic – and what about when you had that fever that lasted for days and you didn't even recognize me at one point” Asahi said, wrapping the towel he'd set out for himself around Nishinoya's shoulders, reaching for a second one for himself.

“That isn't the same thing! I was basically comatose, they had to put me in one of those ice baths!”

Nishinoya was right but Asahi laughed anyway – he still couldn't believe Noya was in his apartment and things felt somehow normal.

-

They had no schedule so they just spent days curled up watching movies and talking in bed, and taking Asahi's required daily walk in the evenings.

“So when did you get Violet?” Nishinoya asked, looking down at the terrier next to him.

“About 6 months ago, one of my students found her as a stray. She needed a home and I'd been wanting a dog, and now here we are” Asahi said.

They walked hand in hand with Nishinoya holding the leash in his other hand. The air wasn't too cold and the sun set in oranges and pinks, Asahi thought things couldn't get much better than that.

-

After two weeks of bliss, Nishinoya had to head back to Tokyo.

“So I know things between us aren't really consistent.. and I know I'll be in Tokyo for a long time still-” Noya started, smoothing out the front of Asahi's sweater as they stood at the door of the apartment. “But if you're not seeing anyone, and I'm not seeing anyone, could I come visit again?”

That's really all Asahi wanted to hear, Tokyo felt way more manageable and he didn't need to be with Noya every day to know that this was worth the time apart.

He wrapped Nishinoya up in his arms and placed a hand to his cheek. “Of course, yes, please visit.” Asahi said.

Nishinoya closed his eyes at the touch and smiled, leaning back up to kiss Asahi one more time before he left. This time he turned and waved before turning the corner at the end of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good old-fashioned train reunion/departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And all along I believed I would find you,  
> time has brought your heart to me."

Another time it was a cliche.

Asahi had settled into his job teaching preschoolers, he really loved it. The work was rewarding and kept him busy even at home as he planned lessons and outings with his kids. He still lived in his small apartment with Violet, and kept an extra toothbrush next to his for when Noya came to visit.

He stood on the platform on a Friday evening as he waited for a familiar train to pull in. When he saw it arriving in the station his heart swelled, like it only did for Nishinoya.

He stood back and looked through the busy crowd of people exiting the train, thinking Nishinoya would probably see him before he saw Noya, just due to his height alone.

“Asahi!” he turned to the exclamation just in time to be jumped on in the middle of the platform by his favourite person.

Asahi laughed as he gripped onto Noya, holding him up.

“I'm here!” Noya pulled away just enough, keeping his legs around Asahi's waist and his arms around his neck for support. He smiled.

“You're here.” Asahi said quietly as he smiled back, then eventually let Noya down.

Nishinoya picked his bag up from the ground and took Asahi's hand, they walked back to Asahi's apartment together.

They saw each other a bit more often now that Noya was in Tokyo, but usually only had a couple of days here and there due to his busy schedule; at least Tokyo wasn't nearly as far away so they still had almost the whole weekend together. They spent it as they always did, with soft touches and deep kisses, so much laughter and good food. They'd even went for dinner with Ryuu and Kiyoko, much to Noya's delight.

“So when are you coming back to Miyagi, please tell me you'll eventually stay?” Ryuu begged Nishinoya. Kiyoko and Asahi were caught up in a separate discussion across the table.

“I can still play professionally for a few more years, but I think I'd actually like to try coaching after that-” Nishinoya said quietly to his best friend. “I haven't talked to Asahi about it yet, but I want to settle down here.”

Ryuu smiled wide enough to show his teeth. “Yes! Noya, can you imagine us being old men together, I mean, that's the dream” he put his hand on Nishinoya's shoulder.

Nishinoya laughed, “The neighbourhood kids would think we were crazy”

“We would be crazy, so at least we could fuck with them honestly!”

-

On Sunday they walked to the train station the same way as they always did, hand in hand. Their separations had become habit, no longer hitting them with the heavy weight it used to, but still causing the familiar heartache they'd known for many years.

They held each other before Nishinoya began to walk towards the train; Asahi always waited on the platform until the train had pulled away. Noya was almost at the door of the train when he turned and sprinted back to Asahi, pulling him down for one more kiss.

Asahi chuckled. “Go! The train is gonna leave without you!”

“I mean, I'd be okay with that. But FINE!” Nishinoya rolled his eyes and laughed. He gave Asahi another quick kiss and then ran back to the train, waving before stepping in.

Asahi blushed and shook his head, watching the train pull away. He never really got used to the feeling that Noya was gone, again. He started to head back to his home.

-

“You two make me sad” Suga said through the phone that night.

“What? Come on. I know it's not enough for a lot of people but I'd rather see Noya once a month than be with someone else everyday.” Asahi responded as he took Violet for her evening walk.

“But what about your other dreams? Like having a house and a family?” Suga asked.

“I mean, it's not like that's completely out of the question someday. There's still time. Plus, I've saved enough to move to a house in the next couple years and until then I still have my class, they're already a handful as it is.” he laughed, they were a handful but he loved them anyway.

“Have you talked to Nishinoya about any of this?”

It was a valid question, but Asahi had been too afraid to ask. “Not technically.. but look at us. None of this was in the original plan. I just- I just don't want to make him feel like he has to choose between me and his career.”

Suga sighed, “I don't know how you guys do it. I got bummed out when Daichi left for a week for work.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned this to be a happy surprise visit at a housewarming party, but when I ended up writing this part I was feeling really anxious and lousy so it ended up more emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have died everyday waiting for you,  
> darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
> for a thousand years.  
> I'll love you for a thousand more"

And another time it was a surprise.

Nishinoya had been working hard for years, he fought for his team and had succeeded in becoming one of the best libero's in the volleyball. He loved what he did. But as the years went by, it got harder and harder for him to get on the train to leave Miyagi, to leave Asahi. He had other dreams besides volleyball.

Asahi had settled into his new house, having made sure there was room for Noya, just in case. He still loved his job and was playing volleyball again with the neighbourhood association. He lived a fulfilling life, except for the part about Nishinoya.

Because of how busy Noya had been, it'd been a while since they'd seen each other. Going a few weeks was always hard, but it'd been longer than that and they were both feeling the effects of the distance.

It'd been a very long day, one of those days where everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Asahi was tired, and coming home to a mostly empty home just made him feel worse. Violet ran over to him as he took off his coat. His heart hurt.

Normally he tried not to call Nishinoya every time he felt like this because he didn't want to put any more weight on him, even after all these years he was still afraid to be a burden. But tonight he just wanted to hear Noya's voice, so he leaned on the kitchen counter and made the call.

“Asahi?” Noya answered after only one ring.

“Hey – Sorry to call so late.. just wanted to hear your voice.” Asahi said quietly.

“That's okay, is everything alright?” Nishinoya asked.

“I just..had a hard day, and I miss you. My bed feels so empty when you're not in it.” Asahi admitted, starting to feel emotional.

“I miss you too. I miss you every day.” Nishinoya cooed.

Asahi sighed, “I know you're busy, and I really am so proud of you. I'm sorry for being such a baby.”

“You're my baby, though, so it's okay.” Noya teased.

Asahi let out a small laugh, but felt the loneliness grow. “I just..wish you were here.”

There was a knock at the door.

“There's someone at the door, just hold on.. okay? Don't hang up.”

“I won't.”

Asahi wiped a stray tear from his cheek. He walked over to open the door and there, illuminated by the porch light, was Noya. Immediately Asahi's eyes filled with tears, he moved his hands up to his cover them as he let out a choked sigh.

“Asahi, don't cry, I'm here.” Nishinoya said, putting his phone away and wrapping his arms around Asahi's middle.

“Why- How- How are you here?” Asahi asked, finally leaning in and nuzzling into Noya's neck, wrapping his arms around his partner. He smelled like home. They curled up on the floor of the doorway.

“I've been trying to get everything done so I could get to you sooner but it's all just taking too long. I just really missed you and I couldn't wait anymore. So I just got on a train and came straight here.” Nishinoya said, speaking where he leaned his face into Asahi's hair.

“Get everything done?” Asahi asked, pulling away slightly so they could be face to face. Noya cleared his throat.

“This is my final official season playing pro-” Nishinoya started, “So I've been going through paperwork and helping train the new libero as much as I can, and making sure everything is taken care of.”

Asahi didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get his hopes up now after so long, so he just swallowed and waited for more information. His arms tightened around Noya.

“Coach Ukai offered me an assistant coaching position, if I wanted it.” Nishinoya continued. He watched for Asahi's reaction.

“Here?” Asahi managed to ask, his whole body felt like it was on pause.

Nishinoya moved in Asahi's lap so their bodies were facing each other.

“Asahi, I have loved playing volleyball. I'm so glad I took the chance and pursued it as hard as I have. But I also want a family and a home, somewhere with both of our names on the mailbox.”

“Are you sure? Are you sure you want to have all that.. with me?” Asahi worried.

“It's always been you, Asahi-san. I've loved you as long as I can remember. I don't think I really ever stopped.” Nishinoya called him by the name he used in high school, making Asahi's eyes fill with tears again.

“I love you so much, Noya” Asahi mumbled into Nishinoya's chest.

Nishinoya smiled and lifted Asahi's chin so their eyes could meet. “So I was wondering if you'd marry me, Asahi.”

Asahi began to laugh, kissing Noya fiercely between happy tears.

“Wait, is that a yes?” Nishinoya asked, slightly confused by the laughter.

“Just come here for a second!” Asahi said as he stood up, pulling Noya towards his bedroom.

Nishinoya sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Asahi fumble through the drawer in his bedside table. Asahi returned to him and bent down so he knelt below Noya with a small box.

“What?? When did you get that!” Nishinoya laughed in surprise.

“A long time ago. Just in case.” Asahi blushed, feeling like a silly kid and not a man in his 30s.

Nishinoya leaned forward with his hands on Asahi's shoulders. “So is that a yes??”

“Of course it's a yes” Asahi said softly, taking Noya's hand and moving the ring onto his finger.

-

Nishinoya had to leave early the next morning to get back to Tokyo, but had promised to return in a couple weeks for good. Finally things could settle, finally they could be together, finally they could move forward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Every breath, every hour has come to this."

They were both older now but just as young at heart as they once were. Asahi had grown his hair a little longer, which he wore half tied up, letting the rest fall over his shoulders. He had a little more chest hair than he once did and kept himself healthy and strong. He wore a lot of flannel which Noya loved.

Nishinoya kept the sides of his hair short so he could style the longer top however he felt like. Sometimes he kept it tall like when he was young, sometimes down where it hung over his eye, and even sometimes into a little bun when he needed it out of his face. He was still just as strapping as ever, wiry and muscular, and he'd even grown a couple centimetres over the years.

The one thing that never changed was how they felt about each other.

-

Asahi waited on his front steps, checking his watch every few minutes. Finally he saw Nishinoya's car turning onto his street. He stood as the vehicle pulled a small trailer into the driveway.

He let out a happy sigh as he walked towards the car. Nishinoya shut off the engine and stepped out.

“Honey, I'm home!” he announced with a cheeky smile, opening his arms wide.

“You're home.” Asahi chuckled, hugging Noya tightly in the driveway.

-

After spending the afternoon unpacking, Nishinoya flopped onto their bed with a tired sigh while Asahi finished hanging the last of Noya's clothes in his closet. 

“I think I could sleep for a week,” Nishinoya groaned. Asahi walked over to sit next to him on the bed. 

“You can sleep. I know it's been a long day.” Asahi said, grazing a hand over his partner's cheek.

Nishinoya lifted his hips slightly so he could reach into his pocket. He pulled out a small ring box and held it in front of Asahi. Asahi looked at the box and back to Noya, who gave him a tired smile. He took the ring out and placed it on Asahi's finger.

“Thank you for always being my home.” he said quietly, more vulnerable than he normally let on.

Asahi leaned in to kiss him, slow and gentle.

“I can't wait to grow old with you, Nishinoya Yuu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to do research for this fic. I learned about Japanese geography, volleyball universities, appendectomy recovery, and Japanese airports:P
> 
> Thanks for reading :) Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts/say hi! xo


End file.
